1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, due to the development of equipment and the complete establishment of a communications network in an information-oriented society, a electrophotography process is widely used not only in a copy machine, but in a network printer in offices, a personal computer printer, a printer of on-demand printing, and the like. Regardless of monochromatic or color printing, high image quality, high speed, high reliability, miniaturization, weight reduction, and energy saving properties for the electrophotography process are being required with an increasingly higher degree.
Generally, in the electrophotography process, a fixed image is formed through plural processes including electrically forming an electrostatic charge image through various units on a photoreceptor (a latent image holding member) using an optical conductive material, developing the electrostatic charge image by using a toner, transferring a toner image on the photoreceptor to a recording medium such as paper or the like directly or through an intermediate transfer member, and then fixing the transferred image on the recording medium.